The Little Slave Bird
by Sakurras
Summary: A new twist to how Robin came to live with Batman. Batman rescued Robin from Slave Traders, but the little boy is so withdrawn and scared that he barely talks and the only people he trusts are Batman, Alfred, and Black Canary. Wanting to see the Little Bird smile and laugh, Batman introduces him to Wally and Roy. Can the boys help Robin smile again? Rated M for abuse!
1. Chapter 1

The Little Slave Bird

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHT GO TO DC COMICS AND CARTOON NETWORK!**

Chapter One

Wally West and Roy Harper sat impatiently on the couch in Mount Justice's living room. The others were on a mission while they had been told, by their mentors, to stay behind. Their mentors, Green Arrow and the Flash, had told them that there was someone they wanted the boys to meet. The boys had talked between each other and were curious as to who they were meeting.

"Recognize: Batman 01. Recognize: Authorized Guest." The zeta tubes announced.

Both boys jumped up and hurried to the zeta tubes. They watched as Batman walked through, but they didn't see the Authorized Guest. Batman walked towards them then gave a nod towards their backs. They looked behind them and saw their mentors entering the room. Green Arrow was the first to speak.

"I take it he's hiding." He said and Batman nodded. Flash looked at the boys.

"Alright boys, do you remember a few weeks ago, when the League went to stop that groups of Slave Traders?" he asked and both boys nodded.

"Well the slaves were freed, but there was one that was different. He was a 13 year old boy whose parents were killed by the Slavers. He had nowhere to go so Batman took him in. We want you to see if you can get him used to being around people close to his age and help him make friends." Green Arrow explained.

Both boys' mouths dropped but they nodded again. Green Arrow gave a small smile then looked at Batman. He nodded, and Batman looked down at his waist. Everyone followed his line of vision and the boys could just barely make out a hidden figure.

"Come on, Robin. It's alright. They won't hurt you." He spoke softly, trying to coax the boy to reveal himself to Wally and Roy.

A soft whimper was heard, and they saw a hand gently grasp Batman's suit. Batman gently placed his hand on the back of Robin's head and gently stroked his hair. The boy looked up at him, and shook his head. Batman gave a soft sigh, just as Black Canary walked into the room.

"Will he not reveal himself?" she asked softly and Batman nodded.

"Can you help me?" Batman asked. Black Canary nodded and walked over to Batman. She knelt down and rested on her knees.

"Robin, come out and let the boys see you. They want to be your friend," she gently held her hand out, "Batman nor I will leave you side. No one will hurt you here. Please come out." She spoke gently and coaxingly.

"You promise?" a small voice asked.

"We promise." Batman said.

"O-okay." The boy said and Batman pulled his cape back to reveal the young boy.

Black Canary kept her hand out and a smaller hand was placed in it. Black Canary smiled softly and gently gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. The boy stepped out and put his attention on Wally and Roy. Their eyes were wide but their mouths had finally closed themselves.

The young boy had messy, ebony hair, and his eyes were covered by black sunglasses. His hair and eyes weren't why their eyes were widened. Their eyes were wide because of the sight of his body. His clothes hung on his body, showing how thin he was. Even if his clothes weren't too big, his face revealed his size. His cheeks were sunken in and he was as pale as the moon. He looked like a fragile, porcelain doll. He was very withdrawn and his body trembled as he looked at Wally and Roy. Batman knelt beside him.

"Robin, this is Wally West and Roy Harper; otherwise known as Kid Flash and Red Arrow." He said and the boy gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Why don't you say "hi", Robin," Black Canary said and Robin shook his head. She looked back at the boys, "Please be patient with him boys. He doesn't talk a lot."

"Robin, you can trust them." Batman said and Robin sighed.

"H-hi." He spoke very softly and hesitantly, causing Black Canary to smile softly.

"Hi, I'm Wally West," Wally said, a big smile on his face, "Mr. Frowny over here is Roy Harper." He said, his smile becoming a grin.

Robin couldn't help but smile slightly. Black Canary smiled at the sight. She knew that if anyone could get Robin out of his slave-ways, it would be Wally and Roy. Green Arrow and Flash looked at each other and smiled. Batman was shocked yet happy that he had seen the Little Bird smile. Just then Wonder Woman and Superman walked in.

"Well it's good to see that Robin is smiling. I wondered if I would ever get to see Robin smile." Superman said, smiling softly. He immediately regretted his sentence, as he watched Robin shrink back.

"I-I'm sorry." He spoke softly. Black Canary gently rubbed his hand.

"It's alright. Superman was just joking." She said and he nodded. Batman looked down at Robin.

"The League and I have some business to take care of. I want you to stay with Wally and Roy." He said and Robin looked up at him. He quickly shook his head.

"Robin, you need to get used to being around other people." Black Canary said softly.

"I'll be right down the hall if you need me, Robin." Batman said. Slowly Robin gave a nod.

"A-alright." He said, and Wally stepped forward. He held out his hand.

"Come on, Dude. You look hungry, and I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat." He said, smiling widely.

Robin looked at Kid's hand then hesitantly took it. Kid gave it a gently squeeze then pulled Robin forward, slightly. Robin followed, and the 3 boys walked to the kitchen. Robin was still wary of them, but he wanted to make friends, no matter how scared he was.

The League members smiled as they watched the Small Bird follow the boys. Their decision to introduce him to Wally and Roy had worked tremendously. They knew that, after a while of being with Wally and Roy, Robin would slowly open up and reveal the "real him". Black Canary looked at Batman and could tell he was nervous.

"He's in good hands." She said softly and Batman nodded.

"Yeah," he stated walking down the hall, "Let's go. The meeting starts in five minutes." He said not looking back.

The others looked at each other and smiled, then followed him. Though Batman didn't show it, the small boy was changing him. His hard demeanor had softened, and they knew that, with some time, the boy could lighten up Batman's dark world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I was really shocked to see the reviews this story has gotten. Thank you to all my readers. I will try to post more often. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHT GO TO DC COMINCS AND CARTOON NETWORK!**

The Little Slave Bird

Chapter Two

The two redheads led the Little Bird to the kitchen, trying to keep a happy conversation with him. He would smile and even give a small response here and there. However, he would not speak more than two or three words. It was obvious to the two redheads that it would take some heavy coaxing to get the young boy to grow comfortable enough to start talking more.

Roy took a seat on one of the stools by the counter, while Wally went over to the fridge. Robin stood by the counter, unsure of what to do. He watched Wally grab armfuls of food from the fridge and sit the food on the counter in the middle of the kitchen. He looked at Roy, who was watching Wally with disinterest.

"Wally, save some food for the rest of us." Roy said, as Wally started to eat.

"Sorry. High metabolism." He said, using his normal excuse.

"Yeah, yeah." Roy replied, rolling his eyes. Wally looked at Robin.

"Why don't you take a seat, Robin?" he asked.

"O-okay." He hesitantly sat down on the floor.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" Roy asked. Robin looked down at his lap, and Wally almost immediately understood why Robin had sat on the floor.

"They didn't allow you to sit on furniture." Wally stated, and Robin gave a nod.

"You can sit on the furniture here. Whatever the Slave Traders taught you, you need to forget. You're a free person now." Roy stated, softly.

"Yeah. It's not a crime to sit on the furniture, Robin." Wally said and smiled.

Robin nodded and slowly stood up. He looked at the stool for a moment, as if it were a foreign object. He hesitantly sat down and looked at Wally and Roy. His face held a scared expression and his body trembled, slightly. Roy looked at Wally, and Wally gave him a sympathetic look.

"Don't be scared, Robin. We aren't going to hurt you." Roy said, trying to calm the little boy.

Robin nodded and looked back down at him lap. He fiddled with his fingers, wanting to start a real conversation but too scared of annoying them, with his voice, to do so. His stomach growled softly, and he tried to hide it. He placed his hands on his stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Roy asked, having heard his stomach.

"N-no." Robin lied.

"You can eat. We aren't going to let you starve." Wally said, and Robin gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

A few minutes later, a sandwich on a plate, was placed in front of Robin. Robin looked up and saw Wally giving a smile. Robin looked back down at the sandwich and gave a small smile. He reached out and picked up the sandwich. He took a bite and his smile widened.

"It take it, it's good." Roy said, and Robin nodded.

"Yes it is. Thank you" he spoke, surprising the boys.

They looked at each other and smiled. They had finally gotten Robin to say more than two or three words. They were happy because of this breakthrough, and it gave them assurance that they could get him to open up; he just needed time and coaxing. They were willing to take all the time in the World to hear the Little Bird chirp happily again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my readers** **! I can't believe all the comments this story has gotten! I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHT GO TO DC COMICS AND CAARTOON NETWORK!**

The Little Slave Bird

Chapter Three

A Few Weeks Later

It had been a week since the boys had met Robin and three weeks since Robin had come to live with Batman. Over that period of time, Robin had started to open up a little more. While he was still very shy and somewhat withdrawn, he was beginning to talk more. He spent a lot of time with Roy and Wally though he had yet to meet the rest of the Young Justice team. He now weighed a healthy weight, and his face was no longer sunken in.

Due to his quick recovery, Batman had talked it over with Black Canary, and it had been agreed that it was time for Robin to meet the rest of the Young Justice team. Of course, Batman and Black Canary would be there, along with Wally and Roy-the two boys having taken Robin in as their younger brother. This gave Robin some confidence and eased his fear, slightly.

The boys sat on the couch, in Mt. Justice, waiting for the others to return from a mission. Robin was resting against Roy, curled up in a blanket. The boy was shaking slightly, in nervousness, and Roy gently carded his fingers through Robin's soft, black locks, trying to calm him. Wally was cracking jokes, trying to get the Little Bird to smile, but inadvertently annoying Roy, who was trying to watch T.V. He had managed to get Robin to smile, even if it was just a tiny one. Roy looked down at Robin.

"You don't need to be afraid of them. They won't hurt you. Aqualad is the Leader. He's quiet but gentle. M'gann is Martian Manhunter's niece. She's sweet but she still has yet to learn how to cook. She's getting better, though. Superboy is brash and, though, he may seem cold at first, he really is a nice guy. Artemis is very sarcastic and isn't afraid to speak her mind, but she does have a kind side to her. " He said, softly. Robin gave a small nod.

"I know but still…" he trailed off and looked down. Wally gave a soft sigh and gently placed his hand on Robin's.

"Don't worry. Roy and I will be with you the whole way. So will Batman and Black Canary." He gave Robin a reassuring smile, causing Robin to give another small smile and a nod.

Just then the Bio-Ship entered the Hangar, signaling that the others were back. Robin shrank back against Roy and trembled. Roy looked down at him and gave him a soft smile. He started stroking Robin's hair again while Wally gave Robin's hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

M'gann was the first to exit, followed by Superboy then Aqulad then Artemis. M'gann and Superboy were talking as were Aqualad and Artemis. They only noticed the boys when Wally cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention to the boys, and Robin looked down.

"Who's that?" Artemis asked, walking over, followed by the others.

"This is Robin. Robin, this Artemis, Aqualad, Superboy, and M'gann." Wally said, gesturing to each person as he said their names.

"It's nice to meet you," Aqualad said, then looked at Roy, "We were not informed of any visitors."

"Batman has been keeping Robin a secret. Only a few of us knew about him." Roy said, giving Robin another gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

"Why has he been a secret?" M'gann asked. Wally looked Roy.

"That's not our place to tell." Wally said.

"I-it's okay. I'll explain." Robin said softly, finally looking up. Roy and Wally nodded and the others took a seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW! I am kinda shocked at the comments I have received for this story. I must admit, in the beginning I wasn't sure how well this story would be, but with all the comments I've had, I can tell that a lot of people like it. Okay, in this chapter, Robin is telling his past. The only part I'm doing a flashback for is when Batman finds him. The only reason is because I don't want to offend any readers, because, obviously, his past has abuse in it. He will tell what they did but is as far as it will go. If anyone has any ideas for the story let me know. I'm in need of ideas as to how to continue it Oh, I'm also wanting to start an oneshot series based off one word, so if you have a word you'd like me to make oneshot with, comment it and let me know. I will give you credit in the oneshot. Thanks for all the comments! I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC COMICS AND CARTOON NETWORK!**

The Little Slave Bird

Chapter Four

Robin watched as everyone sat down and looked at him. He felt a comforting arm come around his back and he was pulled against a warm body. He looked up and saw Roy looking down at him. Robin looked at Wally, and Wally gave him a reassuring smile. Robin took a deep breath and began telling his past.

"My family and I were gypsies in a travelling group. We weren't the type that told fortunes or had powers; we were just dancers. We performed in many places, earning our money by dancing. I was the youngest gypsy in our group, not even being 10, so I didn't perform.

We had performed in a town of rich people when we were captured. It happened while we were asleep. You see, we never slept in a hotel. We had our own little trailers to sleep in. All I remember is falling asleep, and the next thing I knew, my hands were being cuffed behind my back and a metal collar was snapped around my neck.

It turned out that there was a group of Slave Traders, in the town we had just performed in. They had witnessed our dancing and saw us as prime slaves. They followed us to our camp and had waited till we were asleep, then they attacked. They even killed some of our fellow gypsies. My parents," it was here that Robin took a shuddering breath, "my parents had pleaded with the leader, who I later found out was named Tony Zucco, to let me go. After all I was only a child, being 7 at the time. He laughed and turned down their offer. He claimed that the younger the slave was, the easier they were to train and manipulate. My parents tried to put up a fight and Zucco ended up," he paused and fought back the impending tears, "he ended up killing them. I saw everything, and that was the last sight I saw before I was knocked out.

After I came to, I found out that the Slave Traders were an underground group. They were not known about except by their buyers. However, among all the other Slave Traders, Zucco's group was one of the best. Apparently they trained people into some of the "best" slaves.

It was about a day after they took me, that my training began. The first thing they taught us was: we were always to obey, no matter what. We were not allowed to talk back, and if we did, we were punished. The punishments were horrible and never the same. The Slave Traders had multiple punishments and tools. Their favorite was the whip." His arms automatically wrapped around his chest.

"My training only started with verbal commands. They would tell me to get them something or things like that. Even though it seemed as simple as that, it wasn't. They would give me a time limit, and if I didn't make it within the time limit, I was punished.

They underfed all of us, and our living quarters were no better. No mattresses or blankets were provided, and in the winter, it got down to temperatures below freezing. The heat we had was when we huddled together to share body heat, and, being that we were very thin, we didn't give off very much heat.

Some of the other slaves died because of the harsh living conditions; others died because of being underfed. The most common was death because of the harsh punishments. Of course, the Slave Traders didn't care. We were just money in their pockets." *he let out another shuddering breath, and Roy gently squeezed his shoulders. Robin continued with his story.

"It was when I turned 10 that the training became…physical. It started with demands such as I kiss them and touch them. Then they became more. The often demanded me to suck them off. They said that I was too young to do anything more than simple foreplay.

They would put me into this little room and more than one of them would…touch me. While they were doing that, they had me doing something to them. I always felt dirty afterward, and I could never get rid of that feeling. All of this continued until I turned 13.

When I turned 13, they claimed that I was at the perfect age to go all the way with," his body shivered and his voice cracked, "The day after I turned 13 was when they took me into Zucco's office. Zucco was always the first one to "take" his slaves. He had only touched me when Batman found us.

A Month Ago

" _Come on, Kid." one of the Slavers said, as he dragged Robin by his arm._

 _The young boy trembled but didn't have the strength to fight back. He bit back tears as he felt his arm almost come out of socket. He knew what was about to happen, and he was terrified. He was too young for Zucco to have his way with him. A part of him even wished that he had died with his parents._

 _He was tossed into Zucco's office and was immediately grabbed by another set of hands. He was pushed towards Zucco, who grabbed him roughly by his upper arms. Zucco was already half-undressed, having no shirt on. He gave Robin a shit-eating grin and pushed him up against the wall._

 _He stripped Robin of his shirt then used one of his hands to pin Robin's hands above his head. Zucco started to kiss and nip down his neck, causing Robin to shiver in disgust. Zucco, however, thought it was a shiver of pleasure and continued his ministrations. He got more and more bold and soon Robin's pants and underwear were on the ground._

 _Just as Robin heard the zipper of Zucco's pants move down, a commotion was heard outside. Zucco and Robin's head turned towards the door and Robin heard Zucco growl in annoyance. One of Zucco's guards appeared in the doorway._

" _What the hell is going on?" Zucco growled._

" _It's the Justice League. They found out about us and are here." His guard said, panting._

" _What!" Zucco growled and let go of Robin then looked at him," don't even try to escape. If you do, you'll be punished severely." He said before leaving._

 _It was only a few minutes later that Robin heard Zucco's cry of pain. He fixed his pants and moved towards the doorway. He poked his head out and saw Zucco pinned against a wall by a man in black. He also saw all of Zucco's men, unconscious, on the ground, and other people freeing the slaves. One person, in blue and red, looked his way and Robin quickly pulled his head back into the room._

 _He waited a few seconds before looking back out. He saw the man in blue and red talking to the man in black and saw that Zucco was unconscious. He pointed towards Zucco's office, and the man in black looked his way. Robin pulled his head back and huddled in the corner. He knew that one of the men were coming for him, and he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them._

 _It wasn't a minute later, that the man in black walked into Zucco's office. His eyes zeroed in on Robin, and Robin trembled fiercely. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop his trembling, and he started crying as the man, slowly, walked towards him._

 _Robin watched as the man knelt down in front of him. He tried to sink back further into the wall. The man in black held his hand out and Robin flinched, thinking he was about to get hit. Instead, he felt a gentle hand being placed on his knee. He opened his eyes and looked at the man. For some reason, something inside him told him to trust this man._

" _It's alright. I won't hurt you," the man said, softly, "my name is Batman. I promise I'm a good guy. Can I know your name?" the man, Batman, asked._

" _I-I'm Robin." Robin's voice was small. Batman gave a slight nod._

" _How old are you?"_

" _13." Robin said and Batman growled. Robin flinched and Batman noticed. He gently placed a hand on Robin's._

" _Don't worry. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the man who captured you. You're only a child. You shouldn't have to deal with this," He held out his hand, "if you'll trust me, I'll take you away from here. I can offer you a home with people who will treat you nicely and will protect you." Batman said, and Robin looked at Batman's hand then at Batman._

" _You promise I won't be hurt?" Robin asked, his voice still shaky._

" _Yes, I promise." Batman said._

 _Robin gently and hesitantly placed his hand in Batman's hand. His hand was so small compared to Batman's. Batman stood up and gently pulled Robin up. He took off his cape and draped it around Robin's shoulders then led him out of the room._

 _Robin trembled as the other people looked at them. Some started to move towards him, but Batman held his hand up, telling them to stay where they were. He led Robin over to the man in blue and red and Robin gently gripped Batman's pants, when they were standing in front of his. The man looked down at him then knelt down._

" _Hi, I'm Superman. What's your name?" the man in blue and red, Superman, asked. Robin remained quiet and looked up at Batman, who gave Robin's shoulder a gentle and reassuring squeeze._

" _I-I'm Robin." He said, although very quietly._

 _Superman nodded and smiled softly then stood up. He looked at Batman, and they said a few things, that Robin couldn't hear. He watched Superman motion for a woman with blond hair to come over. Robin's grip on Batman's pants tightened, as the woman stood in front of them. The woman looked down at him, and she smiled gently at him._

" _This is Robin." Superman said, and the woman nodded then knelt down in front of him._

" _I'm Black Canary. It's nice to meet you, Robin." She said, holding her hand out._

 _Robin looked at her and seemed to relax as his eyes met hers. He saw an emotion in her eyes that he had seen multiple times in his Mother's eyes: love. He gingerly placed his hand in Black Canary's, and she gently held it. She stroked the back of Robin's hand._

" _Will you come with me? Batman and Superman need to talk." She said, gently and Robin nodded. She stood up and led Robin out of the building._

 _She took Robin to a nearby truck and sat down on the tailgate of it. Robin looked at it and just stood in front of it. He was not allowed to sit on furniture, no matter how much he wanted to. He looked up at her and saw compassion in her eyes. She gave him a soft smile._

" _You can sit by me. I won't get mad." She said, gently._

 _Robin gingerly lifted himself onto the tailgate and sat down. He seemed to slightly curl up and closed his eyes. He waited for the sting of her hand striking him but it never came. Instead, a soft gentle hand stroked his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her._

 _She smiled softly and gently pulled him into her lap. It was then, that all of his walls crumbled. He started to sob into her chest, gripping her leotard. He waited for her to get mad, but instead, she gently rocked him. She stroked his back and kissed the top of his head._

" _Shh. It's alright. You're safe now. No one will hurt you." Canary said, in a gentle, reassuring voice._

 _Robin slowly started to relax as he felt soft fingers carding through his hair. Her voice was soft and gentle, reminding Robin of his Mother. It had been so long since he had heard a voice as kind as hers. Sure, the other female slaves treated him as their own son and tried to protect him, but none of their voices soothed him and made him feel safe. His head rested against her chest, and the soft, beat of her heart lulled him into a peaceful sleep-something he hadn't had in a long time. Canary smiled as she saw him fall asleep._

 _A shadow fell over her, and she looked up to see Batman standing there. He was looking down at Robin, a look of sympathy in his eyes. Canary was in shock to see emotion in his eyes but didn't point it out. Canary shifted the sleeping boy before Batman picked him up._

" _Clark and I agreed that he should stay with me. Gordon has arrived, and he and Lucius are going to help me adopt Robin." Batman said, speaking softly so no one would hear him use his and Superman's civilian names._

" _Bruce, the boy has been through so much. He needs a mother-figure as well as a father-figure."_

" _I know, Dinah. I'll talk to Selina. You, she, and Diana can be his mother-figures. We just have to get him to trust Diana and Selina."_

" _I'll help as much as I can." She said and Batman nodded then walked to Gordon._

 _Gordon looked at Batman and the small bundle in Batman's arms. Gordon put down the walkie-talkie he had been using, to give directions, and gently pulled Batman's cape from away the boy's small face. He let out a soft, almost inaudible gasp._

" _He's so young." Gordon said, trying not to wake the boy._

" _Now you see why I want to take him into my care. I want to protect him." He said, and Gordon nodded._

" _I'll help you with the adoption papers. For now, let's get him out of here. It's going to rain soon."_

 _Batman nodded and walked over to the Batmobile. He carefully placed the boy in the passenger seat and buckled him up. He made sure the cape was still wrapped around the small boy's body, then took his own seat. He started to car and drove off to the GCPD. He knew Child Services would be there, waiting for Robin._

 _As soon as he got to the GCPD, his suspicions were confirmed. A Child Services van car was sitting outside the building. He took his Batmobile to the private parking, so as not to let civilians know he was here. That was all he needed; someone to attack the GCPD._

 _He parked and got out of the car. He unbuckled Robin and carefully lifted him out of the car. The boy gave a soft noise at being moved and shifted so that his head was pressed against Batman's Kevlar-protected chest. Batman looked down at the boy, as he walked into the GCPD building._

 _He entered and the Child Services woman was by his side, in an instant. She pulled back the cape and gasped at the sight of Robin. Batman gave a nod towards Gordon's office, and she nodded. He wanted this conversation to be private._

 _He and her entered Gordon's office, to find Gordon already there. He had pulled a small cot and pillow into his office, and Batman laid Robin on it, making sure the cape was kept around him and his head was resting on the pillow. He sighed and took his seat by the Child Services woman, who looked at him._

" _I understand you wish to adopt him." She said, and Batman nodded._

" _Yes."_

" _Well, I trust you understand that I cannot even consider releasing him into your care because I do not know who you really are. No, this is not a trick to discover your identity, and it will stay a secret between us. I just need to know so that I can put a proper name on the papers." The woman said, being completely honest. Batman sighed and pulled back his cowl._

" _Batman is Bruce Wayne." He said, looking at the woman, who gave a small gasp._

" _I never would've suspected." She said, and Bruce nodded._

" _I trust you to keep this a secret between us." He said, and the woman nodded._

" _It will," she looked at the boy, "Until the papers go through and you are approved, he will stay with me."_

" _I just ask that you be patient with him. He is extremely timid. It took me a little bit to get him to trust me." Batman said, and the woman nodded._

" _It is not my first time dealing with children like him, although those cases were because of family abuse. I will make sure to take extra good care of him." She said._

" _How long until the papers go through?"_

" _It could take a couple of days." She said._

 _Just then a soft sound was heard, and everyone looked towards Robin. He was slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He slowly tried to get a baring of his surroundings and let out a soft gasp. He frantically looked around and finally saw a man in Batman's outfit._

 _He quickly ran to Bruce and wrapped his arms around Bruce's legs. Bruce gently lifted him up and sat him in his lap He buried his face in Bruce's chest, and Bruce gently stroked his back. The boy trembled and started to cry. Bruce made "shushing" sounds and carded his fingers through Robin's hair._

" _It's alright. These people are to be trusted. I promise they won't hurt you," Bruce said, and Robin looked around then back up at Bruce, "my name is Bruce Wayne and I am Batman. The man behind the desk is Jim Gordon. He is the police chief. The woman beside me is Miss Ella Sire. She works for Child Services. You'll be staying with her until the adoption papers go through, and you can be put in my care." He said, and Robin frantically shook his head._

" _It's alright, Robin. It will only be for a few days." Ella said._

" _Trust me, I would not leave you in the care of someone I didn't trust. Ella has had years of experience with children. She'll take good care of you." Bruce said, trying to soothe Robin._

 _Robin bit down on his lower lip and finally nodded. He looked at the woman, wondering if she would be like the woman known as "Black Canary". Bruce gave a slight smile and gently handed him over to Ella, so Robin could get used to her holding him. Robin stiffened for a moment then relaxed, feeling a calm sensation come over him. Ella smiled then pulled out some papers._

 _For the next hour, Robin watched the adults talk and fill out papers. He knew what the papers were and what they were for. Robin patiently waited for them to finish. He was happy in Miss. Ella's lap, finally getting used to being around the woman._

 _Soon, the papers were finished and Bruce stood up, grabbing Gordon's coat so he could hide his Batman suit. He took Robin from Ella and held him carefully. He looked at Robin and gave him a reassuring smile. Robin wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck, as Bruce carried him out of the GCPD and to Ella's car._

 _He reached the car and placed Robin down. Robin looked up at him, not wanting him to leave. Bruce recognized the look in Robin's eyes and knelt down. He gently placed his hands on Robin's shoulders. He looked Robin in the eye and gave a small smile._

" _It will only be for a few days. I promise, you won't be hurt." He said and Robin nodded._

 _Bruce smiled then stood up and looked at Ella. He held out his hand, and she took it. He shook her hand and watched as Robin hesitantly got in the car. Bruce had a look of sympathy and slight worry. It wasn't worry that Robin wouldn't be safe. It was worry that Robin wouldn't adjust to living with Ella. Ella noticed his look and smiled reassuringly._

" _Don't worry. I'll make sure he's happy while he's with me. You have my word." She said, and Bruce nodded._

" _Thank you." He said, then gave her a nod. He gave Robin a wave then followed Gordon back into the GCPD, as Ella got into her car and drove off._

 _Three days later Bruce arrived at the Adoption Center and met Robin outside the building. He smiled softly as Robin ran to him. He gently scooped Robin up, and Robin threw his arms around Bruce's neck. Robin looked at him, and Bruce was surprised but happy to see a smile on the Little Bird's face._

" _See, I told you it wouldn't be long. Now let's go inside and finish sign these papers and then we'll go home. You can meet Alfred, my Butler. He's very nice; you'll like him." Bruce said, walking into the Adoption Center._

 _An hour later, Bruce was walking back out with Robin, still, in his arms. He walked to his car-for once he had driven, not wanting to scare Robin, by meeting Alfred right after being put into Bruce's car. He buckled Robin in then got in and drove off to the Manor. Robin watched out the window, at the view of the city. He was finally happy to be heading to a place he could call home._


End file.
